Unwritten
by Aly the Trickster
Summary: Right after Jon and Alanna fight. Not my best story, i haven't had any caffine this morning, yet. Sorry all Jon lovers, if i am bored you'll see lots on this topic. Songfic


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot, really. The Wonder of Writing, Tamora Pierce, owns that. And the lyrics to the song 'Unwritten' go to Natasha Bedingfield.

A/N: I am going to rage at Jon so much, I hate him when he is with Alanna, sorry all Jon fans. Go George! By the way, the order of this isn't going to be strictly correct according to the story, but o well.

Unwritten

Alanna stared at the retreating figure of Jon. She was still simmering. How could he expect to read her mind! She was a person with her own thoughts, and he expected her to do exactly what he wanted, without her own decisions.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Now, as she looked from her tent opening, she wondered, could she make her own choices? She could, and would. It was just the beginning of her adventures, and she wouldn't let anyone stop her.

_Staring at the blank page before you, _

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

She was so close to finding her own path. Alanna saddled Moonlight, signaled Coram to follow her, and rode into the desert.

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

She felt the flow of heat on her skin, no one could tell her what she should do or where she should go. She road in the words that had been left unsaid, and was going to go on her adventures, for her life was still unwritten.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten..._

_Oh, Oh_

She had broken tradition, she tried things that weren't supposed to happen, she'd been told to draw the line, but that wasn't how she lived.

_I break tradition, _

_Sometimes my tries, _

_Are outside the lines _

_We've been conditioned _

_To not make mistakes, _

_But I can't live that way_

Now she was going to lead her own life, not letting people control her, she was so close to finding her own path, and she wasn't going to stop now.

_Staring at the blank page before you, _

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

As she rode, she felt her life flow through her, in her control, now it was her turn to be herself, instead of what he wanted.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

Her life was still unknown, even to her.

_The rest is still unwritten..._

Going into the unknown, finding things that were unheard of, finding the dark corners in the world and turning them to light, that was her quest.

_Staring at the blank page before you, _

_open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

Now it was her turn to speak her mind, to live her life…

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

To feel what most people have known all their lives. Now she doesn't have to pretend.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

And to go on to her adventures.

_The rest is still unwritten..._


End file.
